Disney XD (Ameryka Łacińska)
Disney XD (Ameryka Łacińska) - to płatny kanał telewizyjny w Ameryce Łacińskiej z serii kanałów Disney XD, należący do The Walt Disney Company w Ameryce Łacińskiej i na Karaibach. Jest transmitowany w całym regionie i zawiera programy animowane i seriale komediowe, nadawane głównie dla dzieci i nastolatków w wieku od 6 do 15 lat. Jest zarządzany bezpośrednio przez Disney & ESPN Media Networks i The Walt Disney Company Latin America, które są własnością The Walt Disney Company. Programy Obecnie nadawane * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Wielka Szóstka * Boris and Rufus * Fangbone! * Future-Worm! * Strażnicy Galaktyki * Lego Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu * Lego Star Wars: Przygody Freemakerów * Mech-X4 * Myszka Miki * Prawo Milo Murphy'ego * O11ce * Kornisz i Fistach * Spider-Man * Star Butterfly kontra siły zła * Star Wars: Rebelianci * Walk the Prank * Yo-kai Watch Nadchodzące premiery * Greenowie w wielkim mieście Powtórki * Denny obóz * Wodogrzmoty Małe * Kick Strach się bać * Penn Zero - bohater na pół etatu * Fineasz i Ferb Dawniej nadawane Ciekawostka: Zawiera programy nadawane wcześniej na stacji jako Fox Kids i Jetix. * Aaron Stone * Szczypta magii * Zwierzęta w bieliźnie * Alpha Teens On Machines * Angela Anaconda * Atomic Puppet * Avengers: Potęga i moc * The Avengers: United They Stand * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * Świat Bobby'ego * Bondi Band * Szczeżujski * Aparatka * Chaotic * Spadkobiercy tytanów * Kod Lyoko * Cosmic Quantum Ray * Bliźniaki Cramp * Crash i Bernstein * Da Boom Crew * Dave the Barbarian * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Tamers * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Data Squad * Dilbert * Dinosaur King * Wybraniec smoka * Duch i nas dwóch * Eon Kid * Ucieczka z Wyspy Skorpiona * Świat nonsensów u Stevensów * Wróżkowie chrzestni (sezony 1-5) * Fantastyczna Czwórka * Fillmore na tropie * Akwalans * Flint the Time Detective * Zakręceni gliniarze * Gadżet i Gadżetinis * Galactik Football * Poradnik zakręconego gracza * Gargoyles * Gawayn * George prosto z dżungli (teraz na Boomerangu) * Get Ed * Gęsia skórka * Gormiti * Grossology * Hubert and Takako * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * Ja w kapeli * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man: Obrońca dobra * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Jibber Jabber * Jungle Nest * Uwaga, żarty! * Kaijudo - Mistrzowie pojedynków * Z kopyta * Kid Muscle * Dzieciaki z klasy 402 * Dzieciak kontra Kot * Kirby Buckets * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kong * Szczury laboratoryjne * Liga Złośliwców * Le Monde de Pahe * Linus et Boom * Medabots * Megaman NT Warrior * Oddział specjalny * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mini Ninjas * Mon Colle Knights * Monster Allergy * Monster Buster Club * Monster Rancher * Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Moja niania jest wampirem * Oban Star-Racers * Oggy i karaluchy (teraz na Boomerangu) * Paczki z planety X * Para królów * Peter Punk * Filip z przyszłości * Pok & Mok * Power Rangers w kosmosie * Power Rangers: Dino Grzmot * Power Rangers: Furia dżungli * Power Rangers: Operacja Overdrive * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers RPM * Power Rangers S.P.D. * ''Pucca'' * Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni ninja * W jak wypas * Główka pracuje * Tajne akta Psiej Agencji * Tajna misja * Tajny świat Alex Mack * Król szamanów * Shin-Chan * Shinzo * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * Szkoła Shuriken * Silverwing * Skunks Fu! * Slugterra * Sonic X * To niesamowite * Głupki z kosmosu * Spider-Man * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spliced * Horronin * Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey High * Nie ma to jak hotel * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * Supa Strikas: Piłkarskie rozgrywki * Super Duper Sumos * Super Hero Squad * Supernormal * Super Pig * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Team Galaxy: Kosmiczne przygody galaktycznej drużyny * Teamo Supremo * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Odlotowe agentki * Transformers: Armada * Tron: Rebelia * Mega Spider-Man * W.I.T.C.H. Czarodziejki * W tę i nazad * What About Mimi? * Ach ten Andy! * Wheel Squad * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Świat Questa * Worst Year of My Life, Again! * Ekstremalne kaczory * X-Men * Yin Yang Yo! * Zeke i Luther Kategoria:Kanały Disney XD